Pénombre étoilé
by sidnxy
Summary: La première fois que leurs lèvres c'étaient scellés, la seule chose visibles aux alentour était les yeux rouges brillants face à lui et la faible lumière des étoiles perdues dans le ciel. / Recueil de drabbles KawoShin retraçant les souvenirs de Shinji de sa relation avec Kaworu.
1. Amertume

Étonnant, semblait être la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit lorsque les lèvres chaudes en cette soirée fraîche avaient touchés les siennes. La chaleur réconfortante l'avait tout simplement étonné. Il ne pensait pas ressentir l'amour de quelqu'un l'envelopper un jour, lui que son père a rejeté, lui que sa mère a abandonné malgré elle. Jamais, il n'aurait cru sortir de sa vie monotone, remplie de petites joies du quotidien mais d'une peine du passé.

La seconde chose qui l'étonna fut le goût amer du café qu'il sentit lorsque l'albinos demanda l'accès à ce qui l'attendait derrière ses lèvres et qu'il accepta. Sa langue toucha sa compère et il fut électrisé. Lui qui pensait qu'il ressentirait un goût doux et sucré, comme une sucrerie à la fraise et au lait, il s'était trompé.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas la suite. Alors qu'il sentit des mains se poser avec délicatesse contre ses fines hanches pour coller leurs corps, il enroula par réflexe ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, leurs langues se touchant, s'enroulant. Elles dansaient ensemble, comme cette fois là où, au son de la musique de son baladeur, ils avaient rapproché leurs corps et dansé instinctivement.

La fine brise d'automne se manifesta à l'instant où leurs deux visages se séparèrent. Le souffle coupé, il entendait les battements de son coeur, mais la seule chose qui l'intéressait pour le moment, c'était ce sourire purement joyeux sur les lèvres de son aimé. Parce qu'au bout de 2 mois, pendant lesquels leur relation semblait ambiguë, l'un comme l'autre n'avait que cesse de penser à eux, à toutes ces fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls et que chacun hésitait, mais que tout restait silencieux, qu'aucun mots ne sortaient d'entre leurs lèvres.

Alors un rictus se dessina à son tour sur le visage du brun, un sourire franc, un peu hésitant, mais heureux. Ce jour là, ils comprirent qu'entre eux il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, que la lueur dans leurs regards leurs suffisaient, que les petits gestes affectif leurs convenaient, et que seulement leurs présences comptaient.

 _Aujourd'hui, quand il y repensait, seul, sur son lit dénué de couleur et de chaleur, il souriait. Un sourire plein d'amertume._

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit. C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site, j'avais d'abord essayé wattpad mais comme ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne plateforme pour ce fandom je me suis dis que poster ici serait peut-être une bonne idée. J'espère avoir quelques review, c'est ce que j'aimerai le plus sachant que je voudrai m'améliorer. En tout cas si vous avez lu je vous remercie, et je poste les deux autres drabbles que j'avais déjà écris en même temps, sur ce, à bientôt j'espère.


	2. Pluvieux

Lorsqu'il se sentait mal, le brun allait toujours sur le toit de l'immeuble dans lequel il habitait. Cette fois là, il avait entendu la violence des gouttes d'eau sur la vitre avant de monter sur le toit. La pluie ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait sentir l'eau couler sur son visage, il l'aimait car elle se confondait parfaitement avec les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel pour apercevoir que tout était gris. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il aimait ce temps, il avait l'impression d'être comme le ciel à cet instant. Gris, ni triste, ni joyeux, juste vide. Dénué de caractère, tout comme lui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il se sentait compris à cet instant. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'assoir, ou de s'occuper, il restait planté là, debout, les yeux fixés sur cette couleur neutre.

Pourtant, il l'aimait, ce gris qui tendait vers le blanc, il lui rappelait les cheveux soyeux de son amant. Rien que la pensée de ce mot pour désigner son (ancien désormais) meilleur ami lui faisait rater un battement de coeur. Depuis la dernière fois, lors de leur premier baiser, ils avaient finis par se mettre ensemble. Shinji n'était pas habitué à cette situation, lui qui avait appris à aimer, et non à l'être. C'est pour cette raison que les petites attentions que Kaworu lui portait, il ne savait pas comment les interpréter.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il se trouvait fixé à ce même endroit. 10 minutes ? 2 heures ? Voir même toute une demi-journée peut-être. C'est justement lorsqu'il observa le ciel s'assombrir qu'il comprit qu'il se trouvait ici depuis une bonne heure. Il aurait pu bouger, partir de cet endroit vide de gaité, mais il n'en fit rien. Tout ça puisque qu'il avait sentis quelqu'un approcher, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant qui donnait accès au toit n'était pas si désagréable mais il n'était absolument pas discret.

6 secondes, se fut tout juste le temps qu'il dû attendre pour que la présence derrière lui vienne déposer un manteau sur ses épaules, l'enlaçant discrètement au passage. Le Ikari finit tout de même par tourner sur lui-même. Il se retrouva face à un regard mi-inquiet, mi-affectueux. Il enfouit son visage contre le torse du plus grand. L'averse continuait sans cesse, leurs corps mouillés se pressaient, essayant de trouver de la chaleur dans leur étreinte. Les larmes du brun avaient disparus, comme fondus en même temps que sa peine. Il se sentait fort, il se sentait bien, là, dans les bras de l'albinos, il se sentait protégé de toutes les erreurs du monde qui le blessaient.

 _Aujourd'hui, il était sur ce même toit, avec cette même averse, ces même habits et à la même heure. Malgré tout, cela fut différent, il n'y avait pas d'étreinte réconfortante, pas les yeux rouges sang qui le regardaient. Non, ce jour là, sa situation lui fit regretter ce temps gris et pluvieux._


	3. Naïf

Des mains légèrement plus grandes se posèrent sur les siennes. L'atmosphère autour d'eux était chaleureuse, la lente mélodie résonnait contre les murs épais. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés un nombre incalculable de fois devant ce piano, juste eux deux, comme si ce qu'il se passait autour n'existait plus, qu'ils n'avaient pas de responsabilités à tenir, que en ce moment tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de continuer de laisser leurs doigts glisser sur les touches noires et blanches.

Cette fois là, ils avaient décidé de chercher une caisse en bois pour s'assoir d'une façon différente devant l'instrument. Le bois est loin d'être très confortable mais ils faisaient avec. Shinji était donc assis entre les fines jambes de Kaworu, tout d'abord un peu nerveux et perplexe, ses gênes s'envolèrent lorsque ses mains avaient touché le piano qui commençait à se faire ancien.

À certains moments, il sentait le bout des doigts de l'albinos frôler les siens. Ils étaient froids et lui provoquaient de petits frissons. De bonheur ? Par pur réflexe physique ? Surement les deux à la fois. Un fin sourire presque imperceptible était dessiné sur ses lèvres alors que la mélodie finissait par une dernière note aiguë. Une note remplie de sentiments.

Le visage du Ikari se tourna lentement vers celui de son amant, attendant une appréciation sur leur mélodie de ce jour. Il eut comme seule réponse un sourire qui dévoilait les belles dents blanches et parfaites de Nagisa, et se dit que finalement, il jouait sûrement au piano seulement pour admirer cette expression satisfaite sur son visage blanc comme neige. Son corps se retourna à son tour vers lui et ses jambes se glissèrent au dessus des siennes. Maintenant face à face, il vint déposer un baiser un peu timide et chaste sur ses lèvres. Celles ci répondirent par un autre baiser, et celui-ci dura de longues secondes.

Enlacés, jamais il n'aurait pu se douter à cet instant que bientôt leur bonheur viendrait être troublé. Pour le plus petit, Kaworu ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il était le seul, le premier, le dernier, en qui il accorderait sa confiance la plus totale. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il s'était peut-être trompé. Les papillons au niveau de son ventre et son coeur lui disaient d'y croire, et qu'un jour, il l'espère, ses soucis s'envoleront au grès de la musique, de leur musique.

 _Aujourd'hui, ses doigts touchaient le piano, des notes fausses et tristes en ressortaient. Un sourire vide et faux ornait son visage, mais pourtant, il avait juste espéré. Il avait voulu croire qu'à tout jamais, il pourrait voir ce beau et vrai sourire qui lui était destiné sur le visage pâle et sans imperfection du pianiste, qu'est ce qu'il se trouvait des plus naïfs._


End file.
